muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The iTunes Store
free Sesame clips This is an image I'm pretty sure I got from sesamestreet.org back in July 2009 judging from the timestamp. Are there still Sesame clips on iTunes? I can't seem to find any. —Scott (message me) 07:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's referring to their "Learn Along with Sesame" videos, which are free. - Oscarfan 09:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, right. That very well could be it. A bit misleading as they're not "clips", but... yeah. I'm just gonna leave the image parked here as it's a bit confusing for the article. —Scott (message me) 16:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sesame Street Classics, Vol. 2 Sesame Street Classics, Vol. 2 set: Don't worry, Youtube has the whole volume so we could finish the guides in no time. This is a useful source for completing the guides. -- User: Phineasandferbning 04:33, 6 July 2012 Removed Titles In response to this discussion, I'm parking the only two movie titles that I didn't see on the iTunes Store here on the talk page. If there are any titles (movie, album, etc.) that are already on the page but you cannot find in the iTunes Store, you can remove it from the page and add it to this list, and vice versa if it appears again. -- Jon (talk) 20:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *''The Muppet Movie'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' Internationally? Is this is relevant? The press release doesn't seem to be online. -- Zanimum 02:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Beginning today, Australian fans can visit the Sesame Street page on iTunes to download a variety of Sesame Workshop pages and a vast library of TV content including: · full hour-long Sesame Street episodes from seasons 35 through 41, including never-before-seen segments in Australia from the hour-long version of the series; · Sesame Street podcasts; · Sesame Street Classics: Volume 1; · Pinky Dinky Doo: Great Big Stories, Volumes 1 and 2; · The Electric Company (New: ''Volumes 1-3) and ''The Electric Company (Classic: ''Volumes 1-2). · ''100 digital albums of Sesame Street music; · 26 Sesame Street educational apps. Saturday Night Live Last I checked, the first season of Saturday Night Live was no longer available at iTunes (and I only downloaded a few episodes with the Muppets...). Should we take that out of here, or make a note that it's no longer available? --Minor muppetz 04:51, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't sure it made sense to include here anyway (in an odd way, the second season does since there's only one relevant episode, which makes buying a download more sensible if the Muppets are your main interest), so go ahead and take it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well, I was browsing iTunes today, and found that the first season (as well as the second season) is available for downloading once again. I don't know what had happened, or why it was taken down and then put back up on iTunes. Weird. --Minor muppetz 17:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Labyrinth soundtrack Should the fact the Labyrinth soundtrack is available on iTunes be mentioned? Also, David Bowie's singles for "Magic Dance" and "Underground" are also available exclusively on there, complete with rare remixes. Mister Superstar 00:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes. -- Wendy (talk) 02:28, 15 February 2008 (UTC)